Dimanche matin
by admamu
Summary: Ce n'est rien d'autre que le plaisir diffus et tendre de se réveiller et de paresser dans les bras de l'être aimé... (ou plus prosaïquement : que font John et Sherlock quand ils traînent au lit le dimanche matin ? )


Hello les gens,

Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui, sur mes fics précédentes, m'ont laissé des reviews et que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement par MP : Alice (mon amie…), erisvsegerie, L, Mthecat.

Comme d'hab, patati patata, Sherlock et John ne m'appartiennent pas … (mais un peu quand même…)

* * *

.

* * *

C'est un dimanche morne et gris comme il en existe tant d'autres à Londres. Novembre n'est pas le mois idéal pour visiter la capitale anglaise et si vous permettez à l'auteure de vous donner un conseil : choisissez plutôt une autre période de l'année pour découvrir cette ville. Le printemps est une bonne période. Certes vous n'éviterez pas le flot de touristes qui auront fait le même choix que vous et dont factuellement vous ferez partie, mais vous éviterez de courir de Buckingham à Westminster ou de la National Gallery à Saint Paul dans une brume glaçante. Les londoniens, eux, ont compris qu'il ne sert à rien de sortir un dimanche matin du mois de novembre, à moins d'apprécier particulièrement le contact des frimas qui viennent de la Manche et, si leur vie de famille les y autorise, ils jugent plus agréable de faire la grasse matinée.

Dans la chambre aux camaïeux de vert qu'en cette nuageuse matinée aucun soleil ne réchauffe et d'ailleurs l'impudent le voudrait-il qu'il ne le pourrait pas, de lourds rideaux en velours olive brisent toute velléité d'incursion, dans cette chambre règne un silence ouateux.

Les rideaux tirés et froncés sur de hautes tringles interdisent l'accès du lieu au soleil inexistant mais n'empêchent pas, en leurs bordures extérieures qui ne touchent pas le mur et entre leurs lisières intérieures qu'un filet d'air sépare, la survenue obligeante d'une lumière blanche et neutre. Les deux rectangles opaques que ne retiennent plus leurs embrases tressées, pendantes et désœuvrées à leurs côtés et qui, connaissant l'occupant de cette chambre, ont perdu depuis longtemps leur utilité, s'éclairent sur leurs quatre bords d'un trait vibrant et pâle. Cette timide intrusion d'une lueur tardive et dominicale occasionne sur les murs, sur la moquette sombre, aux angles des meubles, des striures aux contours flous, des auréoles vagues, des points miroitants et mobiles. Au pied du lit, sur la courbure de la menuiserie, danse un éclat laiteux, dont l'origine, le parcours et le mouvement aléatoire restent insolubles, peut-être s'agit-il de l'écho lointain et diffracté d'un rayon lumineux se réverbérant dans le rétroviseur d'une voiture garée dans la rue ou dans la vitre propre d'une fenêtre des maisons d'en face. Sur le mur, au-dessus de la tête de lit, le même éclat, ricochet plus large du premier, sautille entre les motifs abstraits de la tapisserie.

La chambre, protégée d'une luminosité qui pourrait être importune malgré la grisaille du ciel, mais où se diffuse par touches discrètes, diamants éteints qui scintillent faiblement, une blancheur terne, n'est donc pas obscure. Cette indécision spectrale offre la possibilité d'y voir si l'on ouvre les yeux mais aussi, dans son atonie, de ne pas être contraint de les ouvrir si l'on dort encore.

Et John dort encore.

S'il n'est pas réveillé par la lumière, il ne l'est pas non plus par le pianotement étouffé de deux pouces sur l'écran tactile d'un téléphone en mode vibreur. Ce n'est pas un bruit, c'est à peine un souffle que le ballet de ces deux doigts agiles et rapides, qui effleurent le clavier virtuel.

Il arrive donc à John cette chance rare, que parfois nous avons lorsque nous sommes en vacances, de n'être réveillé que par l'envie sourde de son corps de s'extirper du sommeil.

Des limbes de ses rêves dont il ne retient que des fragments, sa conscience remonte, retrouvant dans son ascension qui il est et où il se trouve. Dans l'intuition d'un confort confiant, aucun danger à l'horizon, pas de mystère urgent à résoudre, ce flottement de son esprit prend l'allure d'une lente errance. C'est un plaisir qu'il s'octroie trop peu souvent et qu'en cet instant, il savoure. Il étire ses jambes en dépliant ses genoux que dans son sommeil il recroqueville toujours et, dans cette progression vers le bas du lit, ses chevilles effleurent d'autres chevilles, plus fines mais tout aussi poilues que les siennes, puis les dépassent, l'autre dont il partage le lit n'est donc plus en position allongée, ce qui n'est pas une surprise, et enfin sur son cou de pied droit viennent se loger des orteils chauds. Paresseusement il enfouit ses mains sous l'oreiller à la taie fripée et cale sa tête dans le creux duveteux qu'elle a formé pendant la nuit. Sous ses paupières, le noir se déchire et entre ses cils, il perçoit le jour déjà levé. Il garde les yeux fermés cependant et sourit : l'autres à ses côtés, réveillé depuis longtemps sans doute, a fait le choix de ne pas sortir du lit. C'est une attention singulière qui le ravit, contraire aux habitudes d'une nature qui dès le matin aime se mettre en action.

Il sait que son sourire est vu, rien de ce qu'il fait ou de ce qu'il est n'échappe à la puissance de cette intelligence qui le subjugue toujours et dont il a enfin compris qu'il était le premier objet d'observation, ce pourrait être oppressant, c'est étonnamment libérateur.

Il attend.

Assis dans le lit, cambrure des reins soutenue par la boule informe d'un oreiller maltraité, Sherlock bouge.

« J'hésite encore à dire à quoi tu ressembles le plus le matin quand tu te réveilles. A un petit vieux tout ridé ou à un nourrisson tout gonflé de sommeil… »

John ne répond pas, garde les yeux fermés et sourit un peu plus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? C'est agaçant. »

Alors John ouvre un œil, un seul c'est bien assez, deux ce serait trop fatiguant.

Dans le pli de la couette qui s'évase entre les cuisses de Sherlock, le téléphone a été abandonné.

« Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? demande John.

\- Mycroft, répond négligemment Sherlock. Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? »

John referme son œil, il n'a vraiment pas besoin de voir, et maintient son sourire. C'est un sourire aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés et qui, contrairement au propos de Sherlock, met ce dernier en joie.

« Ton frère a besoin de toi un dimanche matin ? »

John pivote et s'appuie un peu plus sur son flanc gauche, ouvrant devant lui un espace, place fantôme qui attend d'être comblée. Dans un mouvement fluide, comprenant l'invitation, Sherlock brise son assise et glisse plus bas dans le lit. Ses genoux descendent, se plient et se pressent contre les cuisses de John. Comme dans ce jeu d'enfant où les mains des deux partenaires doivent se superposer en s'alternant, leurs jambes s'empilent, créant un nœud lâche, où ce ne sont pas les pyjamas qui amortissent la dureté des angles mais la mollesse des chairs. Le moelleux d'une cuisse accueille complaisamment la solidité d'une rotule, la fermeté d'un tibia se délasse dans l'élasticité d'un mollet alangui. Quand on a quatre jambes et non pas deux, on est obligé de les mélanger pour les sentir toutes.

Prenant appui sur son coude droit, Sherlock surplombe John qui paresseusement reste allongé.

« Mycroft a toujours besoin de moi.

\- Mais…

\- Mais il n'y a rien ce matin qui mérite que je sorte de ce lit. »

Enfin, John ouvre les yeux et accentue son sourire. Ses deux mains dissimulées jusque là sous l'oreiller quittent ce chaud terrier, la gauche se faufile sous l'anticlinal vide de l'aisselle de Sherlock, effleure quelques côtes, progresse jusqu'à une omoplate large, s'y pose. Dans la dépression solide et délicate, née du décollement de l'omoplate, les doigts de John s'insinuent. Ce pli éphémère qu'une autre position de Sherlock effacera, appelle par son impermanence un profit immédiat. La main droite de John, plus volontaire mais moins experte, cherche et trouve sous la couette, une hanche dénudée, frontière vulnérable où ne se rejoignent pas la couture d'un tee-shirt gris et la bordure d'un pyjama. Dans cet enlacement qu'ébauche John, Sherlock se rapproche, lui dont le corps a le don, à l'étonnement continu de John, de ne pas habiter le même espace-temps que nous. Grand et fort, fait pour impressionner souvent et combattre parfois, projetant John, lorsque celui-ci est conscient d'être ainsi charmé, dans les rets ensorcelants d'une puissance séductrice qui se donne à voir, il sait se faire tout petit quand le désir de John le réclame. Ce corps se plie et se déplie, obéissant magiquement à l'esprit du détective, anticipant des vœux qui n'en sont pas, que John ne supposait pas avoir, que pour la plupart il ignore, satisfaits avant d'être formulés, des vœux dont la volonté ne semble pas résider dans le cerveau de John mais dans ce corps magique qu'il étreint. Car il n'y a rien qu'aime plus Sherlock qu'être aimé de John.

« C'est exceptionnel, souffle John, ravi d'agacer, avant de lever la tête et de poser sa bouche sur une épaule qui s'incline.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est exceptionnel ? » s'irrite Sherlock à la sensation du sourire en forme de baiser que reçoit son acromion.

Ce sourire, contrairement à tous les autres, les convenus et les sincères, dont l'insolent éclat se fait crâneur dans les yeux aigue-marine, est le seul dont la compréhension ne se verbalise pas. Sherlock comprend et déduit tous les sourires de John, il serait malheureux qu'après tant d'années, en ayant eu un objet d'étude si précieux, s'épuisant même à vouloir cerner absolument cet être paradoxal qui disait non alors qu'il voulait dire oui, Sherlock n'ait pas percé à jour et interprété toutes les expressions de John. Toutes, du rire aux larmes, de la colère au doute, de la joie aux tourments, et dans leurs plus infimes variations, sont répertoriées et ce catalogue, vivant et multiple, est régulièrement actualisé. Il n'y a que ce sourire qui nécessite à lui seul une catégorie, et sur lequel Sherlock ne peut mettre de mots dont l'exhaustivité le satisfasse. Et d'ailleurs, pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, se complaisant même à rester dans le flou, préférant pour une fois une perception troublée à la précision, Sherlock se refuse à l'analyse. Ce sourire rare mais que John a eu dès leur première rencontre, qui avait disparu puis qui est revenu, ce sourire est une preuve et Sherlock aime beaucoup les preuves. Ce sourire est aussi une arme, manipulée sans conscience et soumettant sans vergogne. Les coups de John, même quand ils ne sont pas portés, sont imparables.

« Ce qui est exceptionnel, murmure John en renouvelant son baiser frondeur et tirant un peu plus Sherlock qui se laisse faire, ce qui est exceptionnel, c'est que tu sois encore au lit avec moi. »

Sherlock tente un haussement de sourcils scandalisé, son coude s'affaisse, sa tête s'accorde au biceps de John, sa main droite rampe sous un flanc, la gauche gravit et contourne une taille, dans un dos elles se retrouvent. Leurs corps coulissent et s'ajustent, ils se font face.

Le téléphone, inutile, tombé au sol et dans l'oubli, vibre une dernière fois, désespérément.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, proteste mollement Sherlock.

\- Et avec quoi n'es-tu pas d'accord ?

\- Avec ta notion de l'exceptionnalité. Et arrête de sourire comme ça… »

John ne se fera jamais à l'idée que ce corps puissant, identique au sien, dont il méconnaissait l'attraction, qu'il ignorait vouloir comme on veut une chose extérieure à nous, absolument et impossiblement, nous entêtant presque à signer un acte de propriété dont la réalisation complète est illusoire, que ce corps, si facilement conquis, accepte toujours et se blottisse contre lui, incurvation offerte qui l'aspire.

En miroir, comme s'il devinait les pensées de John, ce qui ne serait pas surprenant mais chut ! il n'apprécie pas qu'on lui prête des pouvoirs divinatoires, Sherlock renforce sa prise sur les lombaires de John, y imprimant ses paumes. De la lisière des cheveux blonds à la tempe, du long de l'oreille à l'angle de la mandibule, il dépose des baisers.

« Et pourquoi je devrais arrêter de sourire ?

\- Parce que ça m'agace.

\- Et pourquoi ça t'agace ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que c'est agaçant. »

Ils ne font pas la même taille, pour le malheur de John qui se sent parfois dominé lorsqu'ils s'embrassent debout, et ce désagrément boudeur ne manque pas à chaque fois de provoquer une hilarité moqueuse chez Sherlock qui en rajoute en se faisant plus grand, pourtant dans un lit, les longueurs s'effacent. Il suffit pour cela de contracter quelques muscles et d'en étirer d'autres, de créer des courbures et des inclinaisons. Dans un lit, la verticalité est un principe dépassé, seule une horizontalité adaptable fait loi.

Dans cet ajustement indolent et progressif, leurs bouches, sans précipitation, se rencontrent. Ce ne sont pas deux affamées qui se jetteraient sans discernement sur leur pitance, ce sont deux fines gueules qui ont pris l'habitude de s'attabler ensemble et qui dégustent avec raffinement les mêmes mets. Les goûts, les saveurs et les textures sont connus et appréciés, cette habitude ne crée pas de lassitude mais une addiction qu'ils savent mesurer pour ne pas l'épuiser. Les baisers du matin, malgré des haleines parfois un peu chargées, il serait naïf de croire le contraire, se manœuvrent avec délicatesse. Ce sont des captures languides, lèvre entre d'autres lèvres, suçotements fainéants, bouches alternativement prises et preneuses. Et les baisers, quel que soit le moment, quelles que soient leur ardeur et leur intensité, sont des prières et des promesses, frustrant et comblant, amorces d'autres plaisirs, plénitudes qui voudraient s'éterniser.

« Alors que tu as toujours tout su… » chuchote John dans un éloignement passager avant de revenir à ce qui l'accapare, la bouche de Sherlock tendue vers lui.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment cette chose imprévisible, improbable est-elle arrivée ?

« Tu es un idiot » avait dit John. Et ça voulait dire : pourquoi es-tu aussi intelligent ? Pourquoi ton intelligence et ta puissance ont-elles ainsi mélangées les vertus d'une liqueur interdite dont la composition doit rester secrète ? Pourquoi quand tu fais ce que d'autres ne peuvent pas faire et n'ont pas le droit de faire, ai-je l'impression de chavirer, dans l'œil même du cyclone ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il était tard, il est toujours tard, Sherlock avait raccompagné John chez lui, où les attendait une baby-sitter, étudiante française secrètement amoureuse de John et qui gardait Rosie. John l'avait à peine regardée en la remerciant et en la payant et, debout dans sa cuisine propre et rangée, qui fait le désarroi de Sherlock chaque fois qu'il y met les pieds, avait ouvert une bouteille de Chardonnay blanc pour fêter leur dernière affaire. Une affaire au demeurant assez simple : usurpation d'identité par un fils prodigue qui n'était pas le vrai fils, de retour en sa famille au moment du partage d'un héritage conséquent. Mais l'affaire s'était compliquée quand l'usurpateur, très vite démasqué à cause d'un tatouage sur une cheville, « c'est le même tatouage mais il est inversé » avait dit Sherlock, avait voulu tirer sa révérence en se jetant du haut d'un toit, ce que Sherlock avait empêché en se menottant au jeune homme et en les retenant tous deux à la zinguerie branlante d'une corniche située à dix mètres du sol.

« Si tu meurs, je te tue, avait grondé John en les tirant du vide.

\- C'est particulièrement incohérent », avait jugé Sherlock en secouant son Belstaff.

« Oui, vraiment, tu es stupide » avait répété John en remplissant de vin blanc deux verres à pied.

Ils n'avaient pas retiré leurs manteaux et Sherlock, recouvert de sa pelisse noire, regardait John s'activer devant la table. La maison était tranquille, Rosie dormait et l'éclairage dans la cuisine n'était pas agressif.

Ils n'étaient pas ivres puisqu'ils n'avaient encore rien bu mais Sherlock, pour une fois imprudent, s'était cru saoul et avait regardé avec insistance les mains de John, le sourire de John.

« Tu veux m'embrasser » avait-il dit et il avait eu le vertige. Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation et tout dans l'attitude de John lui criait qu'il avait raison.

John avait pincé les lèvres en relevant le menton, expression confuse de défi et de surprise. Quelle idée saugrenue et je ne suis pas gay, je suis veuf et j'aimais ma femme, mais elle est morte maintenant, et toi tu es là, bien vivant, toujours vivant, et je ne veux pas que tu meurs, comment je ferais si tu meurs, s'il te plaît, ne meurs jamais, reste toujours avec moi, même quand je ne veux plus de toi, je veux que tu sois là et tu as raison, oui, je veux t'embrasser, depuis quand je veux t'embrasser comme ça et pourquoi tu sais toujours tout mieux que moi ?

« D'accord, avait répondu John en s'asseyant parce que ses jambes flageolaient un peu sous le coup de la révélation, mais avant je bois un coup. »

Il avait vidé son verre d'un trait pendant que Sherlock faisait tomber son armure. Par mimétisme, il avait retiré sa veste, une horrible veste en velours avec des plastrons en cuir et qui n'écorchait plus les yeux de Sherlock.

John avait essuyé virilement ses lèvres d'un revers de main tremblante, piégé par le regard de Sherlock qui ne cillait plus, sidéré lui-même par son audace et par la compréhension écrasante qu'il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il espérait depuis toujours.

« Comment… comment on fait ça ? » avait bégayé John, sur le point de s'étrangler. Il avait porté une main à sa poitrine, certain de faire dans les minutes qui suivraient une chute de tension qui risquait de lui faire honte.

« Viens là » avait suggéré Sherlock en écartant les cuisses. John avait écarquillé les yeux en fixant ce compas immense ouvert pour lui et n'avait pas compris que Sherlock était incapable de se tenir debout.

« Sur tes genoux ?

\- Sur un seul… »

Quitte à tout céder, autant tout donner d'un coup, et dans un premier baiser, il ne s'agit pas de dignité mais d'abandon.

John s'était levé en soufflant et en s'appuyant au bord de la table.

« On dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir, avait jugé Sherlock.

\- C'est tout comme », avait souri John.

Et ce sourire, un sourire qui n'était pas commandé, ce sourire qui doit rester indicible, avait fait tendre une main à Sherlock et John, happé, s'était retrouvé assis sur une cuisse, enveloppé dans une étreinte forcenée, la tête de Sherlock posée sur son cœur. John avait mis ses mains dans les boucles brunes, apaisant un enfant de plus de quarante ans qui avait eu trop peur. Au bord de la syncope quelques instants plus tôt, il n'avait pas été mécontent d'être bien installé, dans le giron de Sherlock, absolument pas soucieux de l'image qu'ils offriraient ainsi à qui les surprendrait.

Ils n'avaient rien dit et rien fait, laissant les minutes filer, se contentant de se respirer l'un l'autre, retrouvant leur souffle, réalisant qu'une ligne venait d'être franchie, qui les faisait trembler tous les deux. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, ni comment le faire puis Sherlock, sur une inspiration fébrile, avait relevé la tête et, les yeux clos, avait cherché la bouche de John qui, suspendu d'émerveillement devant la délicatesse et la vulnérabilité de ce visage tendu vers lui, avait retrouvé un semblant de sang froid pour accueillir et prendre ce qui lui était offert.

Le reste, tout le reste, avait suivi, avec la même maladresse et la même certitude. Ils avaient pris leur temps, étirant les jours et les semaines, persuadés malgré leur âge, qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux.

« Bien sûr que j'ai toujours tout su… Je sais toujours tout… » reprend Sherlock dont la bouche s'égare, mobile et lascive sur la mâchoire de John qui incline la tête, tendant le cou, anticipant le chapelet d'exhalations moites, à peine marquées, des brouillons de baisers, que Sherlock va dessiner sur sa peau.

« Et bien alors, pourquoi être jaloux d'un sourire ? » taquine John qui sourit de nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux… » articule péniblement Sherlock dont les lèvres musardes et la langue câline opèrent un travail de succion sur un point précis du cou de John, « … je voudrais juste qu'il soit à moi. »

« Ça n'est pas possible ça, de posséder le sourire de quelqu'un… » raisonne John qui se renverse dans le lit, incité à cela par Sherlock, dont l'attention et la bouche se focalisent soudain sur un endroit situé sous le col du pyjama de John. Les mains du détective ayant été libérées par le basculement sur le dos de John, cinq doigts sont donc disponibles pour faire bailler ce col gênant et cinq autres entreprennent une incursion par le bas, l'effleurement de son nombril fait glousser John.

« Je sais bien, veut conclure Sherlock et le manubrium sternal de John, à la jonction de ses clavicules, doit nécessairement avoir un goût délicieux, c'est pour cela que ça m'agace autant. »

Le jeu de mains ayant vraisemblablement commencé, mais le top départ n'a pas été entendu, à moins que cela soit John qui l'ait muettement donné, il ne s'en souvient plus, deux mains blondes partent à l'assaut d'une cambrure de reins très prononcée. C'est un lieu béni, le bas du dos de Sherlock, et pourtant John n'a pas de propension naturelle à la religiosité mais il pourrait passer des heures, des heures à se contenter juste de caresser cette démarcation imprécise, fin des vertèbres, où s'achève le dos ? où débutent les fesses ? Surtout ne pas se précipiter, ne pas se jeter comme un mort-la-faim sur le cul rebondi et ferme et sur le sillon qui le divise, rester là, dans cet endroit et, patiemment, en dessiner les contours, obliquité qui s'accentue sous des touchers attentifs et sages.

Sherlock soupire. John est content. Et comme le détective bataille un peu contre un haut de pyjama sans boutons, pourquoi pour une fois John n'a-t-il pas de mis un haut de pyjama avec des boutons, des boutons que l'on peut donc déboutonner ? et puisqu'il semble y avoir des points de la poitrine de John hautement désirables mais inatteignables, John, pragmatique, propose :

« Ça serait plus facile si on enlevait tout, non ? »

Ce à quoi Sherlock répond en tirebouchonnant un peu plus le coton inopportun :

« Pas tout de suite, je préfère que tu sois inaccessible.

\- Comme le sourire ?

\- Oui, comme le sourire. »

Va pour les obstacles alors ! Maintenons les entraves et contrarions un peu le désir. Restons sur cette crête que Sherlock souhaiterait suivre indéfiniment, où les doigts se faufilent mais sont empêchés de prendre, où les bouches salivent sans pouvoir dévorer, où l'envie, feu qui s'autoalimente, se contemple elle-même, satisfaite de ne pas l'être encore. C'est un état qu'il voudrait faire durer, pour les promesses qu'il contient, avoir John mais ne pas l'avoir, demeurer sur ce bord étroit dont lui seul décide quand et comment il saute, car John, sans qu'il le soit dit, se prête volontiers à ce cache-cache encore retenu mais déjà sensuel, à ce préambule qui n'en est plus un, territoire immense où l'imagination de Sherlock se déploie.

Se mettent alors en place des subterfuges inventifs : mordre et lécher au travers d'un tissu, s'introduire par une manche pour atteindre une épaule, retrousser un bas de pyjama pour accéder à un genou, ramper sous une couture pour effleurer un ventre, prendre des airs naïfs en disant qu'on n'y a pas mis sa main alors qu'elle y est toute entière. Planer, ne pas avoir de poids, être dans ce ciel où le corps ne s'alourdit pas d'un plaisir à prendre.

Dans le lit, ils dansent et tanguent, échangeant leur place, se chevauchant tout en restant couchés, se caressant du bout des doigts ou les paumes à plat, comme si chacun sur la peau de l'autre, écrivait une ode chantante dont les mots sourds disent ce désir qu'ils ne veulent pas éteindre.

« Pourquoi toute à l'heure as-tu dit que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ma notion de l'exceptionnalité ? » demande John à la nuque de Sherlock où frisent d'insolents petits cheveux bruns.

« Ce qui est exceptionnel, John… » soupire Sherlock dont le cuir chevelu est terriblement sensible, « ce n'est pas que je sois encore au lit avec toi… vois d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais manqué si j'en étais sorti… ce qui est exceptionnel c'est que tu sois dans mon lit…

\- Tu veux dire à Baker Street ? hasarde John, dont la bouche ne s'effraie pas de quelques cheveux sur la langue.

\- Oui, je ne crois pas avoir d'autre lit ailleurs.

\- Si. Chez moi.

\- Justement, c'est chez toi. Ici, c'est chez nous et là tu es dans mon lit. »

C'est un désaccord qui ne trouvera pas de solution. Sherlock voudrait que John revienne habiter de façon permanente au 221 B, John veut garder sa maison pour y élever sa fille dans le souvenir de Mary. Ils oscillent entre ces deux lieux et cet équilibre iconoclaste, ils s'aiment mais ne vivent pas ensemble, leur sied plus qu'ils ne sont prêts à l'admettre. Le violon à des heures tardives et les expériences qui transforment souvent la cuisine en un laboratoire ne sont régentés ni dans le temps ni dans l'espace, Rosie peut grandir dans un environnement salubre et sécurisé. Malgré tout, comme un enfant à qui on explique de manière rationnelle la légitimité de certains choix, Sherlock s'obstine. C'est assez rare et il n'en est pas tant blessé, mais son attachement, « sans fondement et purement sentimental, j'en conviens » à leurs premières années, quand ils partageaient tout, cette nostalgie d'une époque où tout a commencé et où rien n'a fini, le poussent parfois à regretter que John ne dorme pas dans son lit tous les soirs. Le regret fané d'une boucle qui ne sera jamais bouclée, remplacée par une autre boucle qu'il faut inventer.

« Sherlock… » commence John en pressant son visage entre les omoplates du détective.

Sur sa poitrine, Sherlock entrelace leurs doigts.

« Ça n'est pas grave, John, vraiment… je m'y fais… »

A même le dos large, sur la douceur du coton gris, en dessous de laquelle il devine la douceur de la peau qu'érodent les cicatrices rapportées de ce temps où ils étaient séparés, John cache son visage. Sur une surface aussi souple soit-elle, il est difficile d'imprimer tous les reliefs d'un front, d'un nez, d'une arcade sourcilière, d'une bouche, d'un menton. Dans cette fusion impossible, c'est un réconfort que John recherche. Il est étrange parfois que dans une mésentente, celui qui demande le plus à être rassuré est celui qui se sent le plus responsable, assumant tout frontalement, n'assumant rien intimement, « ne m'en veux pas, ne m'en veux pas… »

Alors Sherlock se retourne dans le lit et enlace plus sûrement le corps petit et fort qui a besoin d'une consolation passagère. Ses épaules sont une rampe qui protège, son bassin une carène qui contient, ses jambes des cordages qui s'enroulent et, dans cet appareil qui semble conçu pour suivre ses humeurs, John s'insère et se moule. C'est une illusion de croire que de deux corps, on peut n'en faire qu'un, et il n'y a que les vieux enfants pour croire cela, mais Sherlock est un très bon magicien. Sur la poitrine aux effluves maritimes, oui c'est curieux mais c'est ainsi, l'odeur de Sherlock n'est pas de ces odeurs saturées d'hormones comme il semble à John qu'il en émet lui-même, Sherlock , dans l'esprit de John, sent le vent et le grand large, « avec lui c'est partir… », sur cette poitrine plate et musclée, John enfonce sa tête et respire. S'imprégnant des embruns, insatisfait de ne pas en avoir plus, mais comment voulez-vous posséder une odeur qui n'est pas la vôtre ? John fait rôder ses mains sous l'ourlet du tee-shirt.

« Enlève-le s'il te plaît… »

Dans un sourire, Sherlock obéit et John, le regardant faire, fait de même. Sur la peau dénudée de l'autre, chacun fait dériver ses doigts mais l'étreinte partagée ne se dissout pas dans le but de faciliter des manœuvres plus volontaires, elle se noue davantage et les épidermes, là où ils se joignent, créent une peau mutuelle.

Ils se saluent et s'embrassent, chacun voguant sur l'autre, promenade sur une mer calme, dans une lenteur consentie des gestes, sans épuisement ni urgence, une traversée au long cours. Les soupirs et les râles n'en sont pas, à peine des expirations plus prononcées, pour qu'ils en soient, faudrait-il encore que les caresses s'affirment et confirment des intentions plus formelles. Ce sont des chemins qu'ils aiment prendre, ces chemins de traverse où la tendresse est plus forte qu'un désir impétueux qui primerait sur tout. Ne pas quérir immédiatement une satisfaction brutale qui dit peut-être la férocité d'un manque mais qui n'enseigne rien, déambuler sur l'autre et s'y perdre, mettre ses doigts dans des endroits qu'un coït précipité laisserait inexplorés. Apprendre l'autre sous toutes les coutures plutôt que d'en être trop vite rassasié.

Ce n'est pas l'excitation de ses nerfs et l'emballement de son pouls que vise Sherlock, c'est la compréhension. Une compréhension sensitive, charnelle et profuse, qui guide ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents, en une valse aux temps infinis, sur les grains de beauté qui parsèment le corps de John, sur les plis que l'embonpoint et l'âge génèrent et que John trouve disgracieux, dans ces lieux cachés qu'une envie fiévreuse et autoritaire ne permettrait de connaître.

Et John apprend. Il apprend la lenteur et la douceur d'être aimé. Il apprend à être un corps désiré sur lequel des caresses s'éternisent. Il apprend à faire durer les siennes. Il apprend que tout ne commence pas par une verge dressée et que tout ne finit pas par une éjaculation à l'imminence dictatoriale. Dans cet apprentissage tacite où Sherlock l'entraîne, il bascule et se découvre, libre enfin de n'être pas réduit aux viriles pulsations de son entrejambe. Alors, au bout de ses lèvres humides et de ses doigts chauds, il y a les veines et les os de Sherlock, l'étendue texturée d'une peau pâle au grain soyeux, une maigreur qui parfois l'effraie, une rondeur qui l'affole et le réjouit.

John apprend mais la leçon mérite des répétitions et certaines habitudes sont coriaces car sa main, après avoir longtemps voyagé sur l'équateur d'un ventre, descend et effleure une érection fleurissante.

« Tu veux ? » demande-t-il en flattant de sa paume cette fermeté naissante.

« Non » répond Sherlock en lui retournant le compliment, de manière non appuyée mais explicite tout de même. A ce frôlement, John frémit et gémit.

« J'aime bien être comme ça, dans un entre-deux… faire durer les choses… Et toi ? »

John sourit et s'amuse.

« Après ce que tu viens de me répondre, ça me paraît compliqué de vouloir autre chose que toi… mais oui, tu as raison, moi aussi, finalement, j'aime bien que ça dure… »

Dans la chaleur compacte de John, Sherlock se coule, entre ses bras, entièrement pris, il se tient. Leurs pubis se touchent, onde électrique mais de basse tension. Sur un caprice, obstination à vouloir écrire en ne suivant aucune recette ce qui leur procure à tous deux le plus de plaisir, Sherlock retire son pyjama et fait glisser celui de John sur ses hanches. Complaisant, intrigué et confiant, John le laisse faire et l'accueille de nouveau dans ses bras.

Ils sont nus et c'est parfait.

« On va rester comme ça toute la matinée, toute la journée… commence Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai te faire jouir à un moment donné ? J'aime beaucoup te faire jouir.

\- Oui mais plus tard. Et moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup te faire jouir. »

Sur l'épaule de John, dans la courbure de son cou, des boucles brunes se mélangent à ses mèches au blond cendré. Sur la tempe de Sherlock, un baiser s'échoue.

« Il faudra aller chercher Rosie aussi, rappelle John.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- A midi.

\- Alors j'irai.

\- Tu vas aller chercher Rosie chez sa copine Jade ?

\- Oui. Quand tu y vas, tu restes toujours trop longtemps, à faire des politesses. »

John s'éloigne un peu et hausse un sourcil dubitatif.

« Justement. Est-ce que toi tu seras poli ?

\- John ! Je sais me tenir ! »

John a cette grimace, à peine un étirement des lèvres, je doute mais je veux bien y croire…

« D'accord, dit-il.

\- Et en revenant, je confierai Rosie à Martha qui se fera une joie de s'occuper de ta fille toute l'après-midi.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste comme ça toute la journée ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Parce que ce soir tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu ne seras plus là. »

John, d'une main, incline le visage de Sherlock vers lui. Il l'embrasse.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait manger aussi ? » demande-t-il et les gargouillis que produit son estomac viennent plaider la cause d'une faim évidente.

« John ! s'offusque Sherlock.

\- Quoi ? se dédouane John.

\- T'es chiant.

\- Oh ! »

Ils rient, ils roulent et s'embrassent encore, bouches closes, bouches ouvertes. Sur le relief des clavicules de Sherlock, la pulpe des doigts de John joue, l'os iliaque de Sherlock accroche le fémur de John. Du haut des cuisses au bout des orteils, ils sont une sirène, jambe unique qui se gouverne seule.

Il est fou de voir que les corps amants, bien qu'étant des entités distinctes, trouvent le moyen, par des trésors d'agencement ou par un sortilège, de s'imbriquer sans effort et, dans cet ajustement naturel, de jouir l'un de l'autre.

Une étreinte pour être complète ne nécessite pas d'orgasme.

* * *

Pour D.

* * *

Contre ce petit plaisir que je vous offre, êtes-vous prêt(e)s à laisser des reviews ?


End file.
